The Three Kingdoms
category:missions Requirements 'Mission 2-1 completed 'Rank Bar filled to the point the gate guard will offer "The Three Kingdoms". You may need to donate crystals or repeat earlier missions in order for this to occur. Starting this mission As soon as you accept this mission, the gate guard will send you to Heavens Tower. Go inside the office and talk to the tarutaru behind the counter. He will tell you about the other two nations and hand you a key item. You can do the 2 nations in any order. San d'Oria, Bastok Upon talking to the embassy in Northern San d'Oria you are sent to the castle. Talk to Halver and he will request you to head to Ghelsba Outpost. You will have to defeat Warchief Vatgit, located at. He can be soloed at level 20. Once you defeat him, you will receive the title "Warchief Wrecker". With this title, talk to Halver. It is important not to change titles during this time. After you talk to Halver, report back to the embassy. The San d'Oria part of the mission is complete. Now make your way to the embassy in Bastok Metalworks. They will direct you to someone in the President's Office. After you obtain a key item, you will need to form a level 25 party (must have a BLM or RDM for sleep) and make your way in Palborugh Mines. You will only need Sneak while in the mines. Make your way to the third floor by taking an elevator located. Everyone will need Sneak on the third floor. The party must have equipment that is legal for the BCNM fight as it is capped at level 25. The zoneline for the BCNM is located at H-10. Only 6 members of the party will be allowed to enter this battlefield. Be aware that all buffs except for food will cancel when you enter the BCNM. After an cutscene, cast your prefight buffs. Have the BLM or RDM to sleep the dragon while everyone attacks the Ahirman. The Ahirman must be silenced. The dragon has AOE Paralyze and a single target Petrify attack. Once the Ahirman is defeated, the dragon will go down quickly. Bastok, San d'Oria After talking to the embassy in the Metalworks, head to the President's Office. You will be sent to Grohm in the eatery after an event. Talk to Grohm and he will hand you 3 pickaxes. It is suggested to buy more pickaxes as they can break. Purchase a map to Paloborugh Mines and Silent Oils if necessary. Mythril Seams are located at I-8 on the first floor, on the west side of the river. Trade a pickaxe to the Mythril Seam until you receive an item. Once you receive an item, make your way to I-6 on the second floor. You will find a refiner with a lid and a lever. Trade this item to the refiner and pull the lever. Now head west into a hallway and hug the left wall, ignoring the turn at H-7. You will eventually encounter another lever. Once you pull this lever, you will receive another item. Now head back to your embassy in Bastok Metalworks to trade this item to the President's Office. Once an event happens, report back to the embassy to finish this part. http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/images/quests/m2-3.jpg Now head to the embassy in San d'Oria and talk to the person. You are then sent to Halver in the castle. Once you talk to Halver, get a full level 25 party (including someone to sleep dragon and silence the ahirmen) and make sure they have level 25 gear as the BCNM is capped at level 25. Sneak and Invisible is required. Everyone will need Holy Water. As soon as you enter Ghelsba Outpost hug the left wall. You will eventually zone into Yughott Grotto. Just go northeast in the Grotto. You will encounter another zone that takes you into Fort Ghelsba at K-5. Once you zone, hug the left wall and ignore all turns at intersections. You will encounter another zone behind a hut guarded by Orcish Serjant at J-8. Once you zone, the path is straightforward. Once you enter a big room at I-8, head northeast. The zone you will need to enter is at J-6. Once you zone into Horlais Peak, rest up and make sure you have legal gear equipped. All buffs except food will cancel the moment you enter the battlefield. After an event, cast your prefight buffs. Have the BLM or RDM sleep the dragon, RDM or WHM to silence the ahirmen. The melee should attack the ahirmen. Once the ahirmen dies, the dragon will go down quickly. This dragon has AOE Curse attack that is very potent. If it uses it, use Holy Water. Upon defeating the dragon, an event will occur. Return to San d'Oria and talk to Halver. After an event, report to the embassy and you will get a key item. Finishing the mission Once the key item Adventeurs Certificate has been obtained, report back to the office in Heaven's Tower. You will get your 3000 gil reward and Rank 3.